Ram
Description Neptunia vs Rosenkreuzstilette! One year has passed since both Zero, and Grolla fought to the death, but now a bigger threat has entered the city, and help is needed, but Hunter HQ has no units to back them up. Thankfully, a ragtag group is helping out HQ, with two units to help them out. Will Ram & Rom (The two units representing good) FINALLY impress Blanc after all the annoyance they give to her, or, will the Black Nuns: Lecht & Rink Refraktia prove even a materialized shadow for a twin can kill even GODS? Prologue (*cue Metal Gear Solid 2 Soundtrack - Main Theme*) Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, Humans & Reploids alike. It has come with great news that after one year of pain, and suffering, that we found our champions who will help us defeat the Black Cross Menace. They are experts at their own Magical ability, and have fought many before them. Their names are... Ram: Rom! Let's kick these guy's butts! Rom: Y-yes, Ram! Audience Member1: ARE YOU OUT OF OUR MINDS?! You're letting a little girl duo fight for us?! This won't do! Announcer: Fear not my friend. We have placed hidden cameras all across Gamindustri watching their training at work! (Screen shows Ram & Rom as White Sisters vs Neptune & Nepgear as Purple Heart/Purple Sister Respectively.) Announcer: Their Practice Sessions as Mages Surpass even Swordswomen... (Screen then switches to Ram & Rom vs Noire as Black Heart.) Announcer: They can fight Goddesses without becoming one! And Win! (Screen then switches to Blanc) Announcer: We even asked the CPU of Lowee herself, Blanc about her thoughts of the situation at hand. Blanc: Sure, my sisters are indeed a menace on my behalf, but if that's the case for me, it should also be the case for whoever they will be fighting for Lowee. I, therefore allow my younger sisters to fight whatever the Black Cross Menace is. Announcer: That's all, people. I will now accept some questions... Audience: (Inaudible Whispering) Audience Member2: I have one, what if the Black Cross Menace are more powerful than deities? (To be continued in the DEATH BATTLE...) Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: Last time on DEATH BATTLE, Zero, and Grolla Seyfarth both fought to the point of a tie. Sometime after, The Black Cross Menace hacked into Hunter HQ, while it is exposed. In this episode, two sets of Twins will fight to the bitter end as they ask the question: Which tag team will win out? Boomstick: Will it be Ram & Rom, CPU Candidates of Lowee? Wiz: Or will it be Lecht & Rink Refraktia, Technically one child with a shadow so real, it can be felt by others? Boomstick: This May go down in history as the greatest tag team fight in history! He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out which team would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Ram & Rom Wiz: HyperDimensions... These areas of the Space Time Continuum are the last form of evidence we have for a video game dimension. Worlds at war, a core dimension at jeopardy... What else could wrong? Boomstick: I KNOW! CUTE ANIME GIRLS KICKING ASS! Wiz: Well there's that, and a Nintendo DS Reference... Meet Ram, & Rom. Twin younger sisters and CPU Candidates, of the CPU Blanc. Boomstick: These half pint twins aren't to be messed with, their Mage status rivals Vivi, and Gero! Hey Wiz, why don't we pit them in a fight? Wiz: Uh, I think that already happened elsewhere, but I'm unsure... Boomstick: Anyways, starting with Ram, she is a feisty, serious to the point, elder twin. Like Vivi previously, she is a Black Mage. Wiz: Not counting DLC, we will push the armory of both Ram & Rom to their limits... Boomstick: Ram's Black Staff was created as a prank by Nepgear, and Ram. This staff is anything but though... Wiz: If used in the wrong hands, this staff can recklessly destroy a city, Godzilla style. Godzilla: URAAAAAAHHHEEEEEAAAAHura! Wiz: Yes. It is that powerful. Boomstick: The Des-ess AI unit allows for enhanced flight, as well as a more powerful Des-ess unit! Wiz: As a Black Mage, Ram is capable of powerful Magic Attacks. She can summon wind storms, freezing winds, and triple icicles. And that's just the beginning, those are just basic rhudamentary magic! Boomstick: Ice Coffin entombs an opponent, and breaks the prison until said opponent is free. Imagine the shards after the fact! Wiz: E-Force Blizzard is a magic taught to Ram by the CPU of Lowee herself, Blanc. It is capable of freezing a whole city, and shattering it afterward. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! RAM MUST'VE GRADUATED WITH HONOURS TO BE TAUGHT SOMETHING THAT ENDS WORLDS BY THE CPU OF LOWEE HERSELF! SUCK IT GODS AND G- Wait, Ram & Rom are both Goddesses technically. Crap! Wiz: You wouldn't think a Black Mage could heal, and you would be wrong. Ram has a couple of healing specials in store. Ram Restore heals 30% of an ally's (Rom in this case.) Health. I'll tickle you! is capable of removing a condition of an Ally if any. Boomstick: Green Disc allows an entity to be released from it, and impale an opponent! Wiz: Superior Angels is Ram & Rom combination attack, while Absolute Zero, Ram's Super is capable of Freezing the enemy, and crumbling it apart. But we're still not done. We have the Finish Skills to do, then Rom in her entirety... Boomstick: Explosion causes an Explosion. Air Blast creates a VERY POWERFUL HURRICANE, BITCH! Wiz: Tag, you're it! pokes an opponent 3 times. While Cold Sanctuary creates a frigid cold whirlwind that swallows up opponents, freezing them as a result. Finally, Ram Cannonball shoots a cannonball at an opponent, dealing massive breaking damage. Boomstick: And now for Rom, right? Wiz: You got it. Unlike her sister, Rom is actually the Shy, Concerened, Crybaby, older sister out of the two. Boomstick: WAIT! You fricken mentioned Ram was the older sister! Sheldon Cooper: Nope! You just fell for one of my all-time classic pranks! BAZINGA! Wiz: Sure, Ram is more mature, but Rom is the true older twin. And just because she's heavily dependent on her younger sister, doesn't automatically mean she's weak. Boomstick: The Black Wand is clearly in high demand! Rom uses the V2 version she created alongside Nepgear. Using touch coding security tech, only her fingertip coding can allow access to such amazing weaponry! SUCK IT HACKERS! Wiz: Des-ess AI is also in. Just like Ram's Des-ess AI unit this takes the load out of flight. Boomstick: Rom's basic magic includes Fire Storms burning, and Ice Storms freezing. Wiz: Rom also knows some basic rudimentary elemental spells of all four major types: Fire, Ice, Wind, and Earth. And this is coming from a White Mage; someone who does misc. magic for support. Boomstick: Rom's Specials include: Ice Coffin, which is basically the same as Ram's Ice Coffin. Wiz: Unlike Ram's E-Force Blizzard though, it is unknown if Blanc taught Rom the exact same move in it's entirety. Boomstick: But we do know it is the same move, but it's unknown if Rom learned this move herself, or she needed backup to learn... Wiz: Boost increases an Ally's Strength, and Intelligence by 25%, while Go For It is the same, but with Vitality, and Mentality. Boomstick: I'll heal you allows all allies (Apparently only Ram is an ally...) a WHOPPING 75% Health increase, You're Okay exterminates all ailments, Come back revives Rom's Younger Twin with half the initial full health! Wiz: White Disk is clearly the same as Green Disk, and Superior Angels are the same as Ram's move (It requires both twins to use.). Boomstick: But Northern Cross is definitely NOT what 403 Forbidenna ordered. A wide range attack, Rom's Super does a lot for a spell based on the Constellation Cygnus. Wiz: Since when did you learn astrology?! Boomstick: Ginga Hagane was in a Death Battle recently, Remember? He even fought that chick with a bey called Kreis Cygnus, and won! Wiz: Wait, is her name someone who was shown in one episode but was forever forgotten? She's actually a dude. Also, he lost after he defeated Yuki, the wielder of Mercury Anubis. An unfair tag team against him, and I see that fight as a sin towards not just Metal Fight Beyblade, but ALL OF BEYBLADE CANON. He's evil, but I feel sorry for him... Boomstick: Wait, Cycnus was a guy?! He was hot and everything! Egyptian attire, pretty hair, and the most pretty eyes a man could ever gaze into! Wiz: Get back on topic with Rom! Boomstick: Okay... (I am soooo gay for Cycnus... And I shouldn't be gay for any guy in the first place...) Wiz: Detonation is a multi-layered move that does quite a bit, while Icicle Tornado swallows up, and FREEZES opponents, piercing them with Icicles. Boomstick: Giant Tornado swallows up foes better than any Wind attack the twins have, now if only we knew what FS means... Wiz: Fail Safe? If it's that, great. Otherwise, whatever. Ram's Tag, your it!, is the same as Rom's. Rom Annihilator is a figment of Rom's Imagination that practically ends fights. NO LAUGHING MATTER. And that's all the stat you need to know about Ram & Rom. Boomstick: Ram, the younger of the two usually is the one to save her sis, even if it takes a while. Wiz: Rom could be the equivalent of the ultimate healer, sometimes... Boomstick: These two make a balanced team! Wiz: And in Final Fantasy, Black Mages, & White Mages, which are what these two are, are excellent jobs. Boomstick: Can we mention the flaws now? Wiz: Sure. While their magic is indeed powerful, both twins suffer from low defense, and low special defense. They are both RECKLESS, as depicted by their personality towards Blanc. Boomstick: Whenever Rom is kidnapped, and Ram finds some hints, she ultimately ends up finding nothing at all. And as depicted in HyperDimensional Neptunia mk2, it has even been shown that Ram has a similar mind to Rom... Rom: Uwaaaah... Ram: If you cry Rom, I'll cry! Boomstick: Talk about some SHITTY-ASS dubbing... Wiz: Speaking of acting Rom is clearly someone who never revealed her feelings towards whoever her love life could be, as well as everything else. Rom only knows basic offensive attacks, and as Boomstick just mentioned, Rom is a crybaby. Boomstick: Hopefully the two can makeup, and realize everyone is imperfect. Ram: Darn Right. We're Lowee's pride and joy! I'm Ram and this is Rom! Lecht & Rink Refraktia Wiz: After Iris' first two defeats against Spiritia Rosenberg, and Grolla Seyfarth, Iris was indeed STILL alive and well, and RKS knew this. Worse, a new organization was made to hunt down members of RKS for the army of the Orthodox Church despite hypocritically being Magi themselves. Boomstick: Schwarzkreuz! Black Cross! These guys mean trouble for RKS! Fearsome, to the point of burning the bitch! Flo: I swear to you, the name your price tool ISN'T WITCHCRAFT!! Oh, & I didn't turn your daughter into a Rooster, it just looked like that. Some random guy: BURN THE WITCH!!! Boomstick: eh-heh... Yeah... She got served alright... Wiz: But one member, Lecht Refraktia, prefers to stay inside with her dark secret. She has a shadow twin named Rink, who definitely is more outgoing than her actually alive sister, but still has to watch her like she does to her, and vice versa. Boomstick: Damn, she must be depressed if she's that reclusive. Wiz: Well, Rink is with her, so she is never lonely. Boomstick: Anyways, Lecht, and Rink fight as a team, and share the ability called: Falschegestalt, AKA False Shadow, goddammit Japan, what's with you and German anyways, is Japanese not enough for you? Wiz: That's Just a theme for this game... Falschegestalt is able to create that Shadow Twin Lecht is able to share her problems with. In fact, this Shadow Twin IS SO REAL, IT IS MORE THAN JUST A FIGMENT OF LECHT'S PRETEND WORLD, IN FACT, BECAUSE IT CAN THINK, FEEL EMOTION, AND EVEN LEARN, IT IS VERY MUCH AS REAL AS ANYBODY ELSE IS! Lecht: 「み、見切らないで下さい…」 ("Mi, mikiranaide kudasai...") ("Pl-please do see through this...") '' '''Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It's THAT REAL?!' Wiz: And you thought Ragna's Azure Grimoire was a fake. Rachel LIED to you. In addition, that's NOT Falschegestalt's only ability. Boomstick: WHAAAAAT?!? Wiz: Falschegestalt is also able to allow free movement for the Refraktia Twins, and can change the area around them into a monochrome area. Boomstick: Monochrome ey? I'M BRINGING BACK MY GAMEBOYS TO PLAY ME SOME POKEMONS!!! Wiz: I-it doesn't really work THAT way. Boomstick: Do you have Mew on yo' Gaim, boi? I HAVE A MEW ON MY GAIMBOY, B-''' Wiz: Y-you're seriously being racist. That's not good, considering we're talking about Two Black Haired girls in Black Nun-Outfits. 'Boomstick: What did YO MAMA S-' SLAP! Wiz: Are you going to stop? '''Boomstick: PHEW! Now that was what I call a pimpslap! SLAP, SLAP! Wiz: Do I have to- Boomstick: FINE! Don't Play Pokémon on Gameboy! I'll, just... Get back on topic... Wiz: I thought so. Anyways, If you thought Rink was real now, She's just as powerful as her sister. Both are able to make shadow forms of themselves, and all 4 can shoot lasers. Boomstick: Finally, these young ladies are capable of creating Magic shields that reflect enemy Magic! Rink, even can take a hit in those shields, AND ABSORB THE DAMNED ATTACK, AND BOTH THE REAL SISTER, AND HER SHADOW FAKE AND FUCKING HEAL THEMSELVES! How do you like THEM APPLES, BITCH! Lecht: 「う、うん…」 ("U , un…") ("Uh, um...") '' '''Boomstick: I think Lecht should be Jealous of her Shadow Twin for being more POWERFUL THAN HER ELDER TWIN!' Wiz: I personally think Lecht would be proud of her Sentient Shadow Sister (S.S.S.) for mastering Falschegestalt to its limit. Rink: 『うん、当然！』 ("Un, tōzen!") ("Yeah, of course!") Boomstick: Anywho, These two have been known to fight like real shadows of the night. Wiz: Even though they have been defeated before in battle, their politics is what controls Schwarzkreuz. Example? After Pamela Arwig, Captain of the whole of Schwarzkreuz, fought the RKS (This includes Spiritia Rosenberg, Grolla Seyfarth, and Freudia Neuwahl, the current RKS protagonists.), As she was about to head back, it was everybody's favorite Nun Duo turned jerks towards their master that told Pamela that she was branded as a traitor for unknown reason other than Heresy. Boomstick: She got PWNED in the end even as she was about to win, didn't she? Wiz: Actually All of Schwarzkreuz eventually made up with Pamela, after she Defeated AND KILLED THE TRUE ENEMY INVOLVED. Boomstick: I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong... Wiz: Believe me when I say: Iris Sepperin was the true heretic for holding Spiritia Hostage, and despite wondering how, where others failed, Pamela was able to do the IMPOSSIBLE; kill Iris for the last time. Boomstick: DAMMIT. Iris is cute though... Wiz: Yes, but she also had to be stopped. Lecht & Rink also know how to Talk immediately after each other, at the same time, or just simply playful banter, almost like these twins have a Hivemind called Falschegestalt telling them what to say. Boomstick: This is already confusing. Wiz: Try and keep up! Even though Falschegestalt is a dangerous ability, The concept of weakness relies SQUARELY on Rink, though Lecht has some of her own. Boomstick: After Pamela defeated the twins, she realized Rink, The Sentient Shadow IS fake the whole time, even though Lecht gave life to her. Wiz: Without Rink, healing properties are not a thing anymore, plus, physical attacks can shred through any magical barrier the Refraktia Twins can throw. Boomstick: Even shadows can be exploited when it is bright, outside of that, the only good thing it can do is shoot lasers, but even those can be dodged in their respective games, I wonder what it can do in this fight though... Wiz: Well for whatever reason, Lecht & Rink are the Shadow of Rosenkreuzstilette, and they will NOT mess around. Boomstick: Damn straight. Lecht: 「罪深き魂に」 ("Tsumibukaki tamashī ni.") ("To the soul of the deepest sin...") Rink: 『救いの御業を…』 ("Sukui no miwaza o...") ("...let there be salvation.") DEATH BATTLE At a clock tower that was built in the outskirts of town in 200X... Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! (*Cue I/O OST Track 15- Deadlock*) Lecht was looking out the window with some content. Rink simply appeared from her shadow. The two simply watched out the window, waiting for the sun to rise. Rink Refraktia: Sis, answer me honestly... Lecht Refraktia: What is it? Rink: I understand we are underage and all... And that this is a personal matter... But... Have you ever found somebody you truly had feelings for? Lecht: Um... Yes, but- Before Lecht could finish her answer, she saw the impossible; Her Shadowy sister without her nun uniform. Rink: Sis, I know incest is against the laws of the Orthodox Church, but in secret, I actually kinda love you... Lecht was shocked at this notion. Her shadow liked her? No, she thought, as they couldn't have thought of this feeling before... Before she could respond, Rink forced a kiss on Lecht, hands clasped tightly ttogether. Lecht simply felt the embrace. As they kissed, Lecht simply was breathless, she fainted in Rink's arms. As a shadow entity, Rink simply didn't have most human qualities, lungs included. Rink simply put her nun attire back on, and faded as the sun was about to rise... That Midmorning... Rom: Mmmm! This Ice Cream is great! Don't you agree? Ram: Yeah... Rom simply looked worried at her twin, wondering what's on her mind. Rom: Sis, you don't look too cheerful. What's wrong? Ram: Nothing... It's just that ever since Blanc sent us here, you wanted to have the time of your life, ignoring our mission to defeat this "Black Cross Menace" thing, and stuff... Rom: Sis... (*Cue I/O OST Track 12- Gamma*) Before the two noticed with their eyes, two black shadows appeared before them. Rom was the first to notice, dropping her ice cream cone in the process. Ultimately, Ram also took a glance, wondering if the two were the Black Cross Menace Ram & Rom were dispatched to kill? Lecht: My name is Lecht Refraktia... Rink: ...& I'm Rink Refraktia... Lecht: ...& together... Lecht & Rink: ... We will defeat you as the Neu Schwarzkreuz! Ram, & Rom thought hard about such odd words, and they thought quick, as the Refraktia Twins simply teleported without moving, right in front of them. As the two sisters met Ram & Rom, the former remembered the translation for "Neu Schwarzkreuz"; New Black Cross. Ram: You're the Black Cross Menace, AREN'T YOU?! Rom: Sis... Lecht: I rather we skip the formalities. Don't you agree sis? Rink: Oh, heck yeah! Ram: Oh fine then!! Ready sis? Rom: R-right! (I/O OST Track 12- Gamma ends.) FIGHT! (*Cue Best VGM 07 - Chaos Legion - Feel No Fear (Sky Gallery)*) As the fight began, Ram & Rom were slashing through the twin nuns without regret. Lecht: guh...! Ring: Ungh... Rom then used a basic Earth Affinity attack. Rom: Eat this! The two nun's though, protected themselves from the spell and reflected it to another direction. Ram: Sis, what the heck was that for?! Rom: I was just trying to help... Rink: You should've listened to your sister, Baby blue clad kid. Rom: WHAT?! Lecht: She is clearly more competent than an elder sister like you. In rage, Ram simply sealed Rink in an Ice Coffin. In a turn of events, she was capable of crushing the Coffin to shards. Ram: Sis, are you alright? Rom: I am now, thanks to you. (*Cue 'Impeto Oscuro HD Disc 3 - 06 - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST*) Ram: Then let's kick their heinies! Rink: That's a really lame quotation... Lecht: I concur, sis... Then, the nun twins prepared for their own brand of magic. Ram: The ground! It's shaking! Are you using that same magic that didn't work?! Rom: No sis! Rom then pointed at The Refraktia Twins. Rom: They're doing something big! Ram: Haven't they done something big from the get go?! Lecht & Rink: NOT LIKE THIS: GESTALT!!! AAAAAAAH!!! The City turned into a Monochrome Like Area. Both Lecht & Rink were twirling with their own shadows. Despite her initial thoughts though, Rom, and even Ram can see through the illusion. But they never expected the lasers. Lecht & Rink: Taste this! Both Ram & Rom were assaulted by lasers, but then, after there was dust, The CPU Candidates charged at the Nuns. Ram: Ready? Rom: Ready as I'll ever be! Ram & Rom: Superior Angels! As the two sets of twins clashed, blood was let, people were panicking, and all hell was set loose... News Anchor: We have breaking news on this epic struggle that involved the duo promised by a ragtag team of dimensionalists, who never saw this fight occur. We go live with the leader of this ragtag business unit. Kuuma: Do not fear either set... These two... Ram & Rom wanted to end this fight now... Kuuma: ...Were devised for the sole purpose... Lecht & Rink: WE WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INTRUSIONS TO THIS WORLD! Ram & Rom: BRING IT, PEACELESS DESTROYERS! Kuuma: ...for WAR. All sets of Twins currently in battle: AAAAAAAH! Kuuma: Let them fight... It would be the best end for their lives... Interviewer: And, um... There, you have it? Anyways, back to you. Ram & Rom: Activating HDD units! Goddess mode... ACTIVATE! Rink: guh... Kah... Sis... I can't... Lecht: Don't say another word! We can still do this! We survived Freudia, and Pamela's wrath before. We can still win! Rink: Okay... (*Cue The Dread of Night HD Disc 3 - 03 - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST*) Lecht: We've handled mere humans before... Rink: ...What makes us think we're less than gods...? Lecht: Sure we're not so... Lecht & Rink: BUT WE CAN STILL DEFEAT YOU!!! Ram: Rom, we have to finish them off, NOW! Rom: Right, Sis. ROM ANNIHILATOR!! Ram: RAM CANNONBALL!! As the two nuns activate their anti magic shields, they were shattered right away by the Ram Cannonball. The Rom Annihilator simply finished the deal. (The Dread of Night HD Disc 3 - 03 - Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance OST ends) After the attacks, Rink simply vanished, and Lecht remained out of the two, barely able to get up. Lecht: T-this... Isn't over... The true Black Cross Menace shall see me and Rink as mere lackeys, but she wouldn't quit... So long... TEAM K.O.! (*Cue Disappeared (Xemnas Secret Battle) - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED*) As Lecht gasped her final breath, A portal opened. What came out was what a shock to both White Sisters; it was the true Black Cross Menace. ???: Yeah, yeah, the day is saved, yattayattayatta. Now will you shut up about your damn victory?! Rom: Tell us who you are at once! Ram: What my sister said! ???: Now, now... No time for rough housing. The name's Pamela Arwig, Captain of the Schwarzkreuz, and the brainchild of the whole plan. Rom tried to calm her younger sister, but it was of no use. Ram attempted to attack, but Pamela simply went into another portal, and out another. Pamela: You can charge at me as much as you want, kids, but with THOSE tactics, you will never even kick my ass. You maybe lucky to defeat Schwarzkreuz's weakest members, next time, hope will be taken from you when you fight me, if anyone at all... Ram & Rom, perplexed at the situation simply teleported back to Lowee. Results Boomstick: Well... At least the anime community got what they deserve; a win from DEATH BATTLE; BUT A PART FUCKING T- Wait, we don't have to do that? FUCKING FINALLY! Wiz: Sure, The Refraktia Twins were capable of Shadow Magic in the form of Falschegestalt, but Black, AND White Mages of Final Fantasy have been considered staples since the beginning. Boomstick: Sure, Lecht, & Rink had the Defense, and strategic advantage, but as FINAL FANTASY tributers, Black Mages have KICKASS ATTACK MAGIC, try saying otherwise to Vivi, that Woobie will kill you for that. Wiz: Also, White Mages specialize in status magic, so whenever a member of your party dies, you can simply revive a member depending on how powerful the spell is. Boomstick: If you level up Ram & Rom well enough, they're not worth replacing! They are yin and yang! Wiz: Sure, Rom can be a crybaby sometimes, but at other times, she can mean the Difference between Winning an epic fight, and dying a horrible and painful death. Boomstick: And while Ram is the more mature of the two, her Black Staff is capable of destroying the whole city! Wiz: This means if the fight went on any further, Any city the fight resides in would be incinerated in its entirety. Yet Ram has it under control somehow... Boomstick: I have a scary feeling Westbourough Baptist Church will hate us for nonsense bullshit or whatnot. Wiz: ... Whatever, The Winners are Ram & Rom. (Disappeared (Xemnas Secret Battle) - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - Soundtrack EXTENDED ends.) Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (Red Eyes Activate) Announcer: FULGORE! (Several Attack sequences occur, finishing with a Devastation Beam.) Devastation Beam: FOOOOOOOOOOM!!! VERSUS... ???: I lost to my rival. I was, and still am humiliated by every jackass who calls me "Okuu", and they just won't shut the front door about it. I have finally found an opportunity at PURE redemption, not ordinary. LET'S BURN... (*Cue SA Stage 6 Boss - Utsuho Reiuji's Theme - Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion*) (Shows Sequences of ??? Showcases, including an arm cannon to Reimu Hakurei's face occur, finishing with the Abyss Nova move dealt on Cirno, killing her on sight.) Announcer: Okuu. ???: HEY! THAT IS NOT MY GODDAMN NAME YOU SELFISH PRICK! Announcer: Reiuji Utsuho. Utsuho Reiuji: MUCH BETTER... Epilogue Boomstick: You do know Cycnus was in a tag team fight against the Legendary bladers, right? Wiz: Yes, but Johannes and his cronies got in the way and were the reason Kreis Cygnus lost. Poor guy. Boomstick: Now I want to see Cycnus go one on one with Ginga, or Takao, or Zero, or somebody... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle